1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, especially to a compact multi-function card connector.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of consuming products, such as portable telephones, digital cameras, PDA (Personal Digital Assistance), portable audio and the like, a lot of different kinds of cards, such as a SD (Super Density, Secure Digital) card, a MMC (Multi-Media Card), a SM (Smart Media) card, a MS (Memory Stick) card and a XD (XD-picture) card, are widely used in the field of the consuming products. Therefore, different card connectors are needed to load different cards. However, one card connector only loads one corresponding card, the above consuming product needs to be designed with different card connectors which occupy too much space and increase cost of the consuming product. Thus, a card connector which can load some different cards is required.
At present, a card connector which can load different cards has a plurality of inserting cavities for receiving different cards. In such situation, we must face to another problem that different type of contacts for mating with different cards takes up more space, and a profile of the card connector increases, especially a total width of tail portions of the card connector expanded, which may needs more soldering area of a printed circuit board onto which the card connector is mounted.
Some methods is adopted to solve aforementioned problem, for example, CN patent No. 200610093206 issued on Jul. 8, 2009 discloses a card connector for mating with different kinds of cards. Tail portions of the patent are separated into two sets and respectively arranged at a front side and a back side of the card connector. However, it is difficult to control the two sets of tail portions co-planarity, as a plastic housing of the card connector may undergo stress from warpage or twisting during the I.R. reflow process. Another method of decreasing width of tail portions of card connector is to divide tail portions into several sets along a front-to-back direction, but may have difficulty in soldering process.
Hence, an improved card connector is required to overcome the problems of the prior art.